


Ensnare

by StealthKaiju



Series: Honey [2]
Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Author's unsolicited film opinions, Consensual, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthKaiju/pseuds/StealthKaiju
Summary: Laurent and Edamura 'catch-up', if that's what the kids are calling it these days...
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Series: Honey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943212
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	Ensnare

**Author's Note:**

> Set straight after 'Lay Your Trap', this is the bit that leads into ultimately the smut (because I have a problem).
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments on the last one, hope you like this.

Laurent relaxed into the sofa, lifting his feet onto the coffee table (both undignified and uncouth, but he didn’t think Edamame was going to call him out on it), and took another sip of wine. ‘It’s a nice room,’ he said.

‘It is,’ replied Edamura, placing the popcorn on the table and hitting at Laurent’s shoes until he took them off the surface. ‘Seriously, surely you’re old enough to know better than to put feet on a table?’ he scolded, clicking his tongue.

‘Respect your elders,’ said Laurent. ‘Besides, these shoes are probably worth more than the table. If anything, the coffee table is making them dirty.’

Edamura settled into the seat next to him, raised an eyebrow. ‘You have a weird way of looking at the world, don’t you?’ He grabbed a handful of popcorn, and shoved a few kernels in his mouth. ‘Also I know you, therefore I don’t respect you.’

Laurent smiled. This was Edamame in his more natural state: casual jeans and a rumpled plain blue shirt; sitting with his feet underneath him, the beginnings of a hole in one of his socks; hair mussed, and straying into his eyes.

A wave of want flowed over Laurent – his fingers itched to run through Edamura’s hair, and pull it gently back from his face. He swallowed the feeling down, along with a larger swig of wine. ‘What are we watching? Please don’t tell me it’s one of Cassano’s.’

Edamura gave him a wide grin. ‘No, but next time, promise. This is ’Yojimbo’, a classic of Kurosawa’s, and possibly one of the finest films ever made.’

‘Yes, but you said something similar about the last ‘Fast and the Furious’, so I don’t trust you on films Edamame.’

Edamura stuck his tongue out at him. ‘It’s good, really good. Plus, you’ll like it, because the hero is mostly a con artist, setting up the bad guys against each other.’

‘Yeah, like anything like that would happen in real-life,’ Laurent said, helping himself to some of the popcorn.

*

‘See?!’ It’s a good movie.’ Edamura was gesticulating with his wineglass. ‘Good characters, it’s funny…’

‘A lot more violence than I was expecting.’

‘But you enjoyed it overall?’ Yes?’ Edamura asked, a hint of uncertainty.

Laurent turned to face him. ‘Yeah, I did. Bit odd, but I liked it.’

Edamura breathed deeply, a sigh of relief. ‘Thank god for that.’ He smiled. ‘It doesn’t matter how attractive a man is, but if he can’t appreciate a Kurosawa film, it’s a real turn-off, you know?’

Laurent blinked slowly. He had heard the words, but wasn’t quite sure he had understood them. ‘Pardon?’ he asked, his accent coming out stronger than it had in a long time.

Edamura had turned to face him, his knees almost touching his. One of his arms lay at the top of the sofa, hand near Laurent’s head. ‘I’m attracted to you. I have two days before I go back to Japan, and I’m not sure when or if we’ll see each other again.’

‘You’d want to?’ Laurent asked before he could stop himself.

Edamura smiled. ‘Well, yeah. I’d like you to be upfront about asking to meet, rather than trick me into it though.’

‘Spoilsport.’

Edamura leaned in a little closer. ‘Anyway, I’m attracted to you. And I’m pretty sure it’s mutual, but if it’s not, tell me, and I will apologise and back off.’

Laurent lay a hand gently over Edamura’s knee. ‘It’s mutual Makoto,’ he said softly, looking into the other’s warm brown eyes.

‘So I can kiss you?’ Edamura asked, leaning closer.

‘Yes,’ Laurent whispered, and had barely got the word out before he felt a hand in his hair, nails scratching gently. He closed his eyes, and felt soft warm lips press gently to his own. They tasted of the butter and salt, and also a sweetness that had nothing to do with the food or wine.

The hand in his hair tightened its grip slightly, and he murmured into the kiss. It felt good, so good. His mouth opened, letting Edamura’s tongue move against his own.

Edamura was a gentle but unyielding force, dominating but without aggression. He moved to sit on Laurent’s lap, shifting so all his weight was on his knees rather than on Laurent. Courteous but unrelenting. The kiss turned more passionate, both of Edamura’s hands in his hair.

Laurent put his hands on Edamura’s back, just where the shirt lifted slightly, and he ran his hands underneath. He wanted to run his fingers all over Edamura, kiss him all over, but he couldn’t move from where he was, effectively and wonderfully pinned down. Edamura was also moving in his lap, putting pressure on the one place guaranteed to make his brain short-circuit.

‘Makoto,’ he managed to gasp as Edamura moved his mouth away from his to kiss gently at his neck, slowly unloosening his tie and top buttons to give himself more access. ‘Keep…keep doing that.’

‘Yes sir,’Edamura said cheekily, then continuing to carefully undo Laurent’s shirt buttons. Soon his fingers traced lazy circles over Laurent’s exposed skin. ‘Gorgeous,’ he muttered, before going back to kissing Laurent’s mouth.

Laurent could feel his heart beat faster, his head become slightly dizzy. He could hear his own murmurs and soft sighs, and would have been embarrassed except it felt so good.

Edamura withdrew, moving away to look Laurent in the face. ‘Laurent, please… let me take you to bed.’ A soft kiss.

Laurent felt shivers run through him. ‘Yes, please,’ he begged.

Edamura shifted away from Laurent, whose body now felt cold without Edamura’s warmth next to his skin. Edamura held out a hand. ‘ _Laisse moi te faire l’amour,_ ’ he purred. Let me make love to you.

‘What the hell were you doing in Nice before we met up again?’ Laurent grumbled, but pulled himself to his feet with Edamura’s assistance. He smiled. ‘I would like that.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, any feedback appreciated.


End file.
